


Flirtation Station

by AllTimeGhosts



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeGhosts/pseuds/AllTimeGhosts
Summary: After an away mission leaves you with a broken wrist, the Captain has you stop by to get his all clear. You say something that leads to a steamy encounter in the elevator.





	Flirtation Station

As a xeno-anthropologist aboard the enterprise the away missions you were needed on tended to be very relaxed, or boring if you viewed it from the captain's perspective. So when you saw the request for your presence in the transport bay you didn’t even think twice about changing out of your regulation uniform dress into the much more comfortable and practical pants option. But now you were regretting your decision as the planet’s rocky terrain often left you pulling down your uniform so the people behind you wouldn’t get a peep show. 

“Y/N,” Jayden, a xeno-biologist, called to you from the other side of the uninhabited town the team was currently roaming around. 

“Yeah?” You answered from your crouched position, examining a few remnants that seemed to have been left by the species that once lived here. 

“Can you come here for a second? I’m having a tough time understanding whether these marking over here are art, or some sort of language,” as she explains her problem you stand up and carefully traverse through the area. When you reach her you lean over her shoulder, looking at the wall she was kneeling before. 

“Hmm, it definitely looks like a similar type of hieroglyphic-esque language system the Egyptians used back on earth. Let me get my tricorder and see if my universal translator can figure it out,” at her nod, you turn to make your way back to your equipment. As fate would have it though it was only a matter of time before the uneven ground got the best of you. 

You tripped. 

You landed with your arms covering your face, and when you went to sit up a yelp of agony escaped your mouth as a jolt of pain flooded from your wrist all the way up your arm. 

“Fuck, that hurts,” you said cradling your hurt arm to your chest. 

“Y/N!” Jayden exclaims running over to help you stand. She looks over you, taking inventory of what else you’ve managed to hurt before taking out her communicator. “Scotty, we had a little accident, one to beam up.”

“Aye, lass I’ve got you locked in,” with that you feel the warmth come over you as the golden beams surround your body. “What happened down there?” Scotty asks when he sees you. 

“I tripped, again,” you tell him before brushing past him, with the intention of quickly getting to medbay. 

“Before ya go anywhere I had to tell the captain ya were beamin’ up, and he wants to see ya to know why.” His voice halts you in your tracks right as you were about to leave the room. Groaning you continue on with a new destination in mind. Thankfully it doesn’t take long for you to reach the bridge. 

“Permission to come aboard captain,” you say stepping out of the turbolift. 

“Permission granted,” Jim tells you as he turns around. His eyes widen at the sight of your disheveled appearance. Your hair was messy, uniform out of place with a hole or two in it, and you were still holding your injured arm. “What happened to you?!” He exclaims.

“I tripped, again, and I think I broke my wrist this time,” you shrug at the words as if this was a normal occurrence, and it kind of was. You had a reputation for being clumsy. 

“And the away team got a front row seat to see my underwear,” you continued with your story, “oh, don’t look so disappointed I can always give you a private show later,” you tell the Captain with a wink. Jim’s face turns red as his eyes widen and mouth falls open in shock. “But I really should get this fixed,” you move your head to your still-cradled arm.

“I, uh, yeah. Go to medbay and then report back here so I can officially report the incident,” he stutters through his sentence blush still evident on his cheeks. 

\--------------

Walking onto the bridge, after Doctor McCoy patched you up and gave you a stern warning to avoid objects you could trip over, you were welcomed by the sight of Jim being distracted by something on his PADD. Making your way to him you lightly placed your hand on his left shoulder before dragging it across to his right one. He looked up at you, shock crossing his face before it melts into mild question.

“Mmm, that looks very interesting, sir,” you whisper and damn near moan out the last word before he’s sitting up in his chair, back ramrod straight. 

“Lieutenant, come with me I need to have a word with you,” he gets up and starts heading to the turbolift and when you hesitate for a second he looks over his shoulder at you, finishing his sentence by adding the word, “privately.” 

Shit, you really had done it. Most of the time the Captain brushed your flirting off without a second glance. You guess he finally had enough of your borderline insubordination. Hurriedly you followed him in the turbolift, and kept your head down in anticipation for the stern talking to you were surely about to get. 

Suddenly the lift halted. But instead of being yelled at your back was swiftly pushed against the wall. Jim’s arms encased you, one on either side of your head. Gasping you gazed into his eyes, your eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. 

“I can’t take any more of your damn teasing,” he whispers, his face is so close to you if you leaned up your lips would touch his. “Saying those things to me, in front of my crew no less.”

You gulp, your chest heaving up and down as your heart beats fast against your chest. You're frozen, back against the wall, hands by your sides. Scared to make a move in case this is all a mirage. 

You can only hope that the next words out of his mouth are the ones you’ve dreamed of him saying. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” You challenge him, raising your eyebrows.

“This,” and with that, he crashes his lips onto yours. The kiss is hard and hungry. His tongue runs along your bottom lip, and you open your mouth to allow him to delve into you. Your hands unfreeze themselves from your sides and you run them up his sides before they settle at the back of his neck pulling him into you. Your bodies press against each other as his hands find your waist. They quickly move farther down your body to grip your thighs. You take his signal and wrap your legs around his waist so you can lean your weight against the wall once again. 

His lips leave yours, opting instead to leave a trail of wet sloppy kisses down your neck. Only stopping to suck a mark into your skin right above your pulse point. You bring your hands to his hair, gripping his locks tightly. You moan, encouraging his actions. Once he satisfied with what he's left on your skin he moves back up. Jim continues the bruising pace he set earlier. One of his hand leaves your thigh, choosing instead to knead your breast. 

All of it a perfect mix between too much, and not enough. You want more, you want him to take all of you. 

Then it ends. He breaks away from the kiss, his teeth biting into your bottom lip as he drags himself back. A moan escapes both of you at the loss of contact. 

Panting you both look at each other, taking in, calculating the situation. Realizing you were still wrapped around him you tap his arm signaling him to let you down. He takes a step back, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Does this mean you’ll say yes if I ask you on a date?” You finally break the silence that was starting to become awkward. 

“Yeah,” he says chuckling, “yeah I’ll say yes.” You let out a sigh. Circling your arms around his neck, you lean into him once more and nuzzle your face into his neck. “But only on one condition.” 

“And what condition is that?” You mumble into his skin. 

“That we can do that again.”


End file.
